Sailor Moon Chaos
by Sorasenshi
Summary: The 30th century has begun. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion will bring peace to Crystal Tokyo. But as destiny has warned, the battle with Chaos is coming. The Senshi must take up their powers to save their galaxy from the destruction of Sailor Chaos.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Sailor Moon Chaos**

_**Prologue**_

The sun rose gloriously over the earth, illuminating the blue of the ocean, the green of the continents, and the white spread of heavy clouds. From the view of an outsider the earth was an iridescent hue of brilliance. No wonder earth was a coveted planet of the galaxy. However, this sunrise was like none other for with its rising came a change which shuddered across the face of the planet. This was the dawning of a new era, the 30th century, in which two lovers would be crowned rightful leaders. They would be the seeds of destined change, vessels which moved time into an endless flow of peace and prosperity. Crystal Tokyo would be the focal point, a light so outstanding and bright, its luminance would shattered even the darkest corners of this known universe.


	2. Chapter 2: Birth of Crystal Tokyo

_**Chapter one: The birth of Crystal Tokyo**_

The sunshine that Usagi had so hoped for looked impossible. It had been raining for three straight days and the sky wasn't looking like it was planning to clear by tomorrow. Outside was impossible to see through the waterfall which ran steadily down the glass pans of the palace. The Crystal Tokyo Project had been set in motion years ago and was finally finished, running smoothly and beautifully. It was exactly as Usagi had pictured it and it seemed to strange that it was hers to dwell and live in. Soon the palace would be busy with the life of the 30th century, an era destined to change the planet as Usagi entered into her role as Neo Queen Serenity and Mamoru into his as King Endymion. That day was tomorrow and when she took Mamoru's hand in marriage, the two rulers of their time would become the pillars which set a millennium of a peace into its rightful place. Usagi had been preparing this path for herself the moment she understood her true identity so many years ago. She had battled her way through destruction, friendship, heartbreak, and darkness to finally see this day. But an uneasy tremble quivered the strings of her heart. It was unsettling for the soon-to-be queen and she couldn't seem to shoo the prickles away. Her life as Usagi would vanish in a breath and with another deep inhale her life would be set out for her as queen.

A soft knock came at the door and Usagi was jolted away from her scattered memories.

"Come in!" Usagi said. The door opened to reveal a pale, smiling face with a full head of radiant black hair.

"Usagi!" Luna beamed. "Oh! Or should I say, Your Majesty Queen Serenity," Luna said, taking a graceful bow before her long time friend and accomplice.

"Ugh, Luna. Please. No bowing or formal names."

Usagi gave her a look but Luna sported another smile before sitting down next to her at the window seat. "Now, now. You'll have to get used to that sort of attention and proper titles. You rule a nation, people need to take you seriously!"

Usagi sighed, "Yeah, I know. But I just feel weird when it's with my friends like you or Rei or Minako or whoever. We're still friends, you know. I might have a different name but it's still me, good old Usagi." She flashed Luna some sentimental eyes and let out a hot breath, steaming up the window next to her face. Luna touched her shoulder.

"You _are_ still the heartwarming, generous, carefree girl that I met years and years ago. But I could have never imagined this day in your senshi years, you all grown up and mature...and not crying over spilled ice cream or a stubbed toe. Look at the woman you've become!" Luna wiped the condensation away from the window with her sleeve to reveal the rosy cheeks of Usagi. Usagi glanced at herself momentarily feeling as though all the emotions going through her heart would burst out all over the window. She turned her head away and bit her lip softly.

"Luna, can I ask you something....anything?"

"Anything."

"And you won't judge me...or think badly of me?"

"Quite frankly, Usagi, I've had more than enough time to judge and get to know you. I don't think there's much you could do to surprise me."

"I love Mamoru, really...I mean, of course I want to marry him...I mean...well he's really handsome if you haven't noticed and well- that's not really the reason I mean we-"

"Usagi..."

"Sorry," Usagi said, taking a slow, deep breath in. "I have this...destiny I'm supposed to complete. I know who I'm marrying and where I'm going to live my life and even who my family will be. I feel like...and don't get me wrong because I'm happy to be living this life but, I feel like my life is over. The other girls...they all have an unexpected and probably wonderful future ahead of them. I'm sort of...envious, you know? This all sounds really stupid-"

"Not at all," Luna said sympathetically as she took Usagi's hand into hers. "Yes, it's true. Your future has been set for you. But, Usagi, that doesn't mean it won't be filled with wonder and excitement! So many wonderful things lie before you that you can't even possibly fathom! Your life with Endymion is completely yours to live. The wonderful experience of love and the joys of childbirth..." A small smile shimmered across Luna's face and Usagi couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of calm. "Your life is only beginning so look forward to the moments that have yet to be lived."

Usagi felt the heat of tears fall from her eyes. Being an emotional wreck didn't seem so bad when Luna was around. As maturity reached Usagi, Luna and Usagi moved into a different sense of friendship. Luna would always be her mentor and advisor, but now, Luna was also one of her very close friends. As time passed, Luna was able to come back to her true human form and live her life on two legs instead of four. Usagi hoped to employ Luna as a member of her council, a trusted advisee as Luna had been with her mother before Usagi.

"It's very late," Luna chimed. "And you have a rather large day tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep! I won't have you falling asleep at the alter or during your coronation."

"Now does that really sound like something I would do?" Usagi said with a smirk as Luna stood up and brushed off her dress.

"Yes," Luna said positively. "That sounds exactly like something you would do." Luna winked and Usagi burst into a huge smile. Usagi stood up and took her friend into an embrace which seemed to calm her nerves and lighten her heart.

"Thanks, Luna."

"As always, your majesty."

----------------

Usagi awoke rather suddenly from a deep sleep she hadn't been aware of falling into. Her head was heavy as she rose. A nightmare had invaded her sleep although she couldn't remember what exactly it was about just that it was fearful and ominous. The clock next to her small bed stand read "6:30". There wasn't really a point in rolling back over for extra sleep; 7:00 o'clock sharp was rise and shine time. She instead woke herself up with a hot bath to clear her unsettling feelings.

It wasn't long before a sleepy palace was filled with noise and excitement. A whole nation of eyes would be on the soon-to-be wedded couple that day and preparations were key. Luna ran around anxiously like a mad woman, directing guests, caterers, set up crews, and planners. She held a small planner that was grossly overstuffed with papers and pens.

"Miss Luna," a voice chimed. One of the palace attendants stood before her. He gave Luna a quick nod before making an announcement.

"Lady Setusna of Pluto is here at your request."

"Excellent! Please send her in."

He nodded his head and with a small gesture Setsuna was ushered in. The palace attendent left the two in a very loud and distracted hallway. Luna broke into a smile and embraced Setsuna. Dressed in her respective planet colors, Setsuna wore an elegant black dress which covered her feet and hung delicately on her shoulders.

"I am very glad you are, your presence is much appreciated."

"As I am glad to be here. I'm sorry that I will absent for the wedding of Endymion and Serenity. Please believe that I wish nothing more but to watch the beginning of the 30th century blossom; however, my duties call me elsewhere."

"Setsuna, please," Luna said. "Your job at the time gate is far more valued. Serenity will understand."

Setsuna gave a small, understanding nod before leaving the presence of Luna and making her way to Usagi's chambers. A soft knock and a confirmation of entrance placed Setsuna before a very frazzled Usagi. A look of surprise wavered across her face as Setsuna entered the room.

"Setsuna!!" She reached out and clumsily hugged the significantly taller woman. Setsuna chuckled and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Lady Serenity," Setsuna began. "I have come briefly as I can only extend my presence for so long. I will be diligently scanning subspace and the time stream for the sake of protecting your wonderful day. Everything is currently running smoothly. From what I have observed, subspace seems to be silent."

"I understand. I'm glad you're here for the moment." Usagi beamed.

"I, as well as this world in its entirety, have waited a lifetime for this day. I wish it the best for you."

"That means the world to me," Usagi quietly replied. "We'll all miss you, Setsuna. Thank you for all the things you've done for me."

"Anything thing for you, Lady." With a silent exchange of thank-yous and happy memories, the two parted. Setsuna teleported herself back to subspace where she took up her garnet rod and stood firm at the gate which altered time and space.

The morning blew by fast and the time where Usagi would walk down the isle to her future was quickly approaching. Just before noon Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto all arrived, sporting their best. Rei said her hellos and departed for she was going through ceremonial rights with Luna and Ami also quickly exchanged greetings for her place was helping with the floor plan set up of security with Artemis and others. Minako and Makoto stayed to help with Usagi's bridal preparations. Usagi's hair was taken out of her traditional odango and pinned back behind a translucent veil. It had been her mothers. She wore a more detailed version of her usual gold breasted, white dress. It featured a long train and elegant, sparkling crystals which turned the room into a wonderland of rainbows when hit by the sun, which was shinning, by the way.

"Oh, Usagi!" Minako said, covering her mouth. "You look stunning. Wait till Mamoru sees you!"

"Wow," Makoto chimed in, "You'll truly have everyone's eyes on you!"

"Do you think the long train was really a good idea though?" Minako pondered.

"Good point. If Usagi falls on her face, I can't imagine that would be a very good first impression. The whole nation will be watching..." Makoto snorted and exchange a giggle with Minako.

"Ha," Usagi chimed in sarcastically.

"Oh, you know we're only teasing." Minako said with a smile. "You'll be great!"

"Hmmh," Makoto said, quickly fixing Usagi's veil. "I just briefly chatted with Mamoru. He looks very handsome, by the way. You'll match perfectly."

The three continued chatting away, running over vows and procedures. Usagi finally felt her uneasiness subside and excitement radiated through her veins. This was it. It was really happening.

----------------

"Ugh. I look ridiculous." Haruka frowned at the awkwardly tall figure standing before her in the mirror dressed in a navy blue fitting dress. "I don't understand why I couldn't have worn something less...like this."

"Oh, stop complaining!" Michuru teased. "You look respectable and proper and all the things you should look. You just whine too much."

"What?!" Haruka snapped, turning around to face her companion. "When do I whine? I don't whine." She crossed her arms, pouting like a seven year old who was just told that her hair ribbon was ugly.

Michuru smirked and took a comb to her hair, being careful not to rip out any of her luscious curls she had just worked so diligently to create. Haruka gave up and stopped fiddling with the ribbon tied to her neck. Michuru, looking satisfied with her creation, put down her comb and stood up, stretching out her arms.

"So, lovely lady of Uranus," she said with a wink. "How do I look?"

Haruka was thinking of all the witty things that came to her mind, most of them inappropriate. But when she really looked at Michuru there was nothing but beauty. Haruka seemed to lose all of her humor.

"I will look like a fool next to you. Everyone will be saying to themselves, 'How did someone such as Haruka end up with someone as beautiful as Michuru'," Haruka whispered in honesty. Michuru took Haruka's hand into her own.

"Nonsense." She tucked a lock of Haruka's short, sandy blond hair behind her ear. "They will be saying, 'I wonder how the two most beautiful people in this galaxy found one another. If only I was so lucky'."

Haruka felt her body light up inside. Michuru's words lite flames inside her very soul which traveled through her blood, throughout the highways of her veins. Haruka pulled Michuru close and lightly kissed her ruby red lips which looked so perfect on such a pale face.

"And to think I was going to say something about how nice your cleavage is," Haruka said softly, her faces inches from the woman she so loved.

"Oh? Well, I'll show you later how nice it _really_ is." Haruka was immediately taken aback, her face a priceless wide eye stare. Not that Michuru wasn't loveable or sexy or silly, it was just always a surprise. Michuru began to pull away gently.

"Uh yeah okay, later's nice or, right now."

"We have a wedding to go to!"

"So?"

"You're lucky my love for you is endless."

----------------

It wasn't like Mamoru to feel nervous, in fact he rarely felt the way he did at that exact moment. Luckily his hands were free, or else it would have been clearly obvious he was shaking. The palace of Crystal Tokyo was exploding with people. They were in the pews at the chapel, in the hallways, in the back, on the floor, outside, in the streets...people from around the world had gathered to witness the moment. The most important people were visible in the first few rows.

The outer princesses of the galaxy, Haruka, Michuru, and Hotaru were sitting in a closed off row with their advisors and body guards. Michuru winked at Mamoru and flashed him a good luck smile. Haruka and Hotaru were engaged in a heated debate about something. It was rare that the young queens were given time to spend chatting and seeing one another. Their busy lives called them away from each other and to their respective planets. The kingdoms of the inner senshi had sadly been destroyed during their Moon Kingdom days. They had no need to govern and they stayed in Crystal Tokyo as destined guardians. They saw one another daily. But the outers did not have such leisures. It was wonderful to be able to enjoy each other's company after such a long period of absence.

The outers had opted out of being part of the service and left that part to the closer friends to Usagi, the inners. Setsuna was naturally absent. Behind them were important council members of the various planets along with important city figures and friends. The remainder rows were filled with city folk and whoever else the palace could fit. and his generals were on high alert. They were pacing back and forth between the front and back of the chapel, scanning and identifying those who entered. Body guards slummed quietly in the corner. Setsuna, Atremis, Luna, and the members of the Crystal Tokyo Palace had spent the previous night preparing the security and establishing an emergency plan in case anything were to happen. The day looked clear but it would be like an enemy of the galaxy to crash the wedding of the century.

The press was also present, cameras from different cities fixed on Mamoru who stood anxiously at the alter next to Artemis and a few men he called his friends. The young guardians of Crystal Tokyo, Makoto, Rei, and Ami stood awaiting Usagi and the lovely Minako, who they all decided was appropriate to be at Usagi's side.

The chapel was immediately silenced as music filled the hall and the doorway cleared. The sun shone through the open entry way and the body of Usagi was immediately silhouetted in a brilliant mix of colorful light. Usagi had insisted on stain glass for the chapel and though Mamoru was hesitant at first for her extravagant request he was now awestruck by its brilliance. Minako, in a beautiful light orange gown held Usagi's arm and led her to Mamoru. Usagi, who, in her head was terrified of tripping or sneezing or crying, looked untouchable and perfect. She was truly the shinning star of the solar system. Her breath was steady but fast as she paced herself, a reassuring Minako bravely at her side.

Luna had been right. It didn't matter that Usagi knew this day was coming since the moment she held the silver crystal. It was so surreal and magical and like nothing she could possibly comprehend. She looked back to the days of Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. This day seemed so far from her fingertips, she felt as though it would never come. And here it was.

Mamoru felt like his breath was caught in the middle of his lungs. He remembered in the beginning not even being able to stand the presence of Usagi and suddenly they were getting married and ruling a nation together. She was the single most precious thing to him and as she walked gracefully in his direction he knew it was only moments before words would make Usagi his. He teased her for weeks before the ceremony, how she better watch out since she was so clumsy and spacey. But Usagi didn't match any of that now. As she glided beautifully towards him, she truly was the woman he imagined marrying.

Usagi stepped up next to Mamoru, leveling her body with his. Her eyes told him she loved him and would keep him forever. The sun seemed to to shine extra on the two who stood in silence. The chapel was silently beaming. An old book of rituals was opened by the preist and the ceremony began. Usagi tried her best to listen and really take in the words of the moment, but she found herself glancing up and down at Mamoru like an eighth grader. He seemed to confident and sure. A smile was placed so perfectly on his face. Inside Mamoru was just as jittery as his bride. It took everything he had in him to keep his hands steady at his side.

And suddenly it was time to turn to one another and and exchange the vows they had written. They had promised to keep it simple. Mamoru pulled out his first.

"My Serenity. Your glow lights up my soul, without it my world is dark. I could never imagine living a life without you and I promise I never will."

Usagi had promised herself, before she even stepped foot into the chapel, that she wouldn't crya nd now she was failing miserably. Mamoru's words were perfect. In two simple sentences he had completely wisked away Usagi's breath. She unwrinkled the small piece of paper she had written her words to him on. They seemed so insignificant compared to his.

"Endymion. I have waited my whole life for this moment where we stand here together. It is amazing that only a simple "I do" will allow my hopes and dreams and ambitions to blossom and grow. Our future together is bright and hopeful like the smile on your face and the light you bring to my heart when I am with you. I promise to keep you...not only because you are the most handsome man on earth-"

Luna held back the urge to sigh into her hand.

"But because I cannot shine without your love."

Minako let out a little romantic sigh and Makoto was clearly fighting back the urge to cry. Ami and Rei smiled brightly, as did their entire audience. The priest joined the hands of Usagi and Mamoru and the final moments of the ceremony began.

Usagi was now nothing but smiles as it came for Mamoru's turn to do his part.

"Endymion. Do you take Serenity whom you now hold by hand, to be your lawfully wedding wife?" The priest asked

"I do" Mamoru was all eyes on Usagi. She was gripping his hand very tightly, as though they were going to be flung apart. She bit her lip, her eyes wide.

"And do you, Sere-"

"YES!" Usagi burst out rather spazztically. Usagi gasped and covered her mouth, a full blush coming on as she realized what she had just done. Haruka snorted and laughed out loud as she covered her mouth, an elbow hitting her stomach from an embarrassed looking Michuru. Haruka gave her a "oh-come-on-like-that-wasn't-hilarious" look.

There was an awkward silent pause before the priest burst out laughing, raised the hands slightly of the two newly weds and said, "Endymion. You may kiss your very eager bride!"

The chapel erupted into applause as Mamoru lifted the veil of an embarrassed but smiling Usagi. His lips touched hers for the first time that day. Fireworks erupted in the heart of both. They turned their bodies around to face their audience and smiled warmly onto a blissful chapel. But suddenly the cheers died down and people quietly sat. Usagi and Mamoru turned around to hear the words the priest began to speak.

"The people of Crystal Tokyo have awaited the matrimony of this man and woman and now let me not only pronounce them husband and wife but crown them rightful leaders of your nation" the Chaplin paused as two dazzling crowns were brought to the altar. He held Mamoru's as another Chaplin held Usagi's. The gems of each sparkled like water in the sunlight. The crowns were placed delicately on the head's of Mamoru and Usagi.

"I now introduce to you, Queen Serenity and King Endymion of the 30th century. Let there light so shine that they may establish peace in our world!" The applause was so loud the voices of those speaking were drown out. A very happy Serenity touched the face of her husband and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. They embraced one another happily and although all eyes seemed be dancing around the couple, Endymion and Serenity saw nothing but themselves. Surely this would be the beginning of a beautiful and tranquil century.

_To be continued..._


End file.
